Lyn Augustine
Lyn Augustine is a protagonist and the main point of view character of the series KrisTen. Personality Lyn is, above all, dramatic. She can make a mountain out of any molehill, and make a little fluke in any situation seem like a horrible tragedy. But she's become well aware of this fault and has since turned into into a skill, and often uses her intense emotional swings to fool and manipulate others around her. Although her methods are questionable and she has a bad habit of using people, her head is genuinely in the right place and she does care a lot about the people around her, especially due to her high capacity for empathy. She tries her best to avoid using people she knows well and cares about in this way, such as Liam and Kristen. She is a very social person, and spends her time hanging out with a variety of people. Lately she has been hanging out with Kristen and Liam a lot due to the whole crime-fighting thing, but she also spends time with the Drama Club (which she is a valued member of), the so called "popular girls" at her school, and even random people she runs into in random places. She's very good at making friends, due to her being so outgoing and kind towards people who have not yet vexed her in any way. But, due to necessity in the current situation, she is less open to strangers, has trouble trusting people, and is becoming a bit of a compulsive liar. Abilities Lyn, being an average human, possesses no supernatural abilities. She also has no training in any sort of martial art or similar fight training whatsoever. Luckily, she is naturally resourceful, so although she doesn't really know what she's doing, she can hold her own in a fight. She is also a very good actor. Lyn was given a gun by Kristen in the episode Hanukkaboom. It is able to shoot plasma bolts. Although not the most powerful weapon, she makes good use of it in battle. Early life Lyn was born in a Los Angeles suburb in California, where she lived for two years before moving northward to Crestview, Oregon, where she has lived ever since. She quickly latched on to the “it crowd”, which she remained determined to stay within the ranks of until eighth grade. But it wasn’t just because she wanted to be popular. She actually meshed with these people, and she loved the parties and drama and constant stream of social stimuli. She also happened to be very big into cheerleading. When she was nine, she suddenly contracted a dangerous illness that kept her hospital bound for three months. Once during that time, she suffered from a very strange symptom that didn’t match up with the disease she had at all- she passed out for an entire day, during which she had an extremely vivid hallucination of her being captured by catlike creatures and being taken up into a spaceship. These were not traumatic visions, in fact she love the cat aliens and was very disappointed when she woke up and found herself in the hospital. Despite all of the doctors telling her that she was in the room the whole time, she was absolutely convinced that she was really abducted by aliens. To this day believes that even if she wasn’t taken physically, that experience couldn’t have just been a figment of her imagination, and that the Cats must be out in the universe somewhere. She has decided that it is best not to talk to people about this and keeps it to herself, but ever since she has been completely obsessed with earth felines. Obviously, she kept this experience a secret from her friends, who would think she was insane if she let them know. In the summer after eighth grade, which she spent most of taking care of shelter cats and her own new kittens back home, she realized that she couldn’t stand keeping it to herself anymore. She told one of her best friends in the group, who accepted her and kept it just between them for a while. But then at the beginning of freshmen year in high school, the friend let it slip, and the story spread like wildfire through the clique. In days, she was as good as an outcast. This lasted for a while before they let it go and allowed her to rejoin them, which she did. But she realized that maybe she shouldn’t be so attached to just that group, and began spreading out a little and mingling with other people of various social standings, just people who didn’t mind her melodrama and eccentricity. She was still pretty depressed for the first half of the year since her best friends were barely talking to her, but the popular girls accepted her social circulating eventually. She is still very good friends with them but is much more detached. She met Liam Morrison in 3rd grade, when he moved across town to the house next door to her. She got along with him fine and they were pretty good friends, although they never really hung out much. He was one of the first people she went to when her popular friends began shunning her, and he let her hang out with his guy friends and him. That’s how she met several of her own guy friends, as well as a few boyfriends that she’s had over the years. Alley Cat Alley Cat is Lyn's secret identity that she uses when fighting crime with Kristen. She wears a modified Catwoman costume. Trivia *Lyn's favorite clothing brand, Kitty and Co., also made the shirt that Gwen Tennyson wears in the original series, therefore have the same logo. Category:Characters Category:KrisTen Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Binkatong Category:Heroines Category:Human Females